


Diamonds and Neon

by vanillafluffy



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors, The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Eloping, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: Mart and Ben tie the knot. Set about two years after "One Big Happy Family".





	Diamonds and Neon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).

> My recent quick trip through Vegas motivated me to finally tell my headcanon for how Mart and Ben got married. Since we last saw our intrepid boys, Ben came into some money, which went toward the purchase of the old cannery mentioned in "The Horse in the Pool". Jean-Francois also invested and his endorsement of Belden Artisanal Products has put them on the map. Now the boys are looking farther afield than Rocky Beach to market their products....

The trade show has gone better than either of them expected. Mart and Ben are kept busy all day taking orders for Belden Artisanal Preserves. Leaving the convention center, they’re both dazed by the sheer volume of business they’ve just done…and it’s only the first day!

“Food,” says Mart. “One of those buffets with the works.”

There is no shortage of buffets in Las Vegas. After a brief discussion, they head for Caesar’s, because it’s just down the Strip from their hotel. The Strip is lively with neon, flashing lights and swarms of tourists. As they approach the famous hotel-casino, a man comes up to them, looking apologetic. 

“Hey, mister--got a minute? I’ve been robbed, I need enough money for gas to get home. Can you help me out? I’m not asking for a handout, I’ve got this--look!” He holds up a man’s ring set with a big square-cut diamond.

Mart’s pretty sure it’s a fake--it’ll probably turn the wearer’s finger green in a couple days, but Ben examines it closely. “How much are you asking?”

“What’ll you give me for it?”

“Come on, babe--it’s probably glass and brass,” Mart says impatiently. The all-you-can-eat buffet is calling his name.

“I’ll give you fifty,” his partner says. “That ought to get you a tank of gas.”

“It’s worth at least $500.”

“Not to me, it’s not. You could always go to that pawn shop--”

“I tried. They’ve got lines out the door. I’d be there til tomorrow, and I really need to get back to Tucson.”

“Fifty bucks, take it or leave it.”

The man sighs hugely and nods. “Okay, fine. I’ll take it.”

Cash is exchanged and Ben drops the ring into his pocket. Mart watches with disapproval. “It probably cost him $19.95. Maybe less, if he buys them in bulk for this scam.”

“I don’t think so,” Ben replies as they enter the magnificent lobby. “I took a good look at it. It isn’t new--it’s been worn for years--and according to the stamp, it’s 18-carat gold. Not gold-filled, gold. Of course, that rock is probably cubic zirconia, but I’d say the gold alone is worth at least a hundred.”

“Okay, so you’ve got a nice souvenir of Vegas and a story to tell about it. How much business do you think we did today?”

“Well, we’ve already made back the cost of travel and the hotel,” Ben says cheerfully. “Plus enough orders to keep us busy for weeks. We can start paying Jean-Francois back for his investment.”

Over dinner, they talk about the trade show. “We’d better text Trixie,” Mart says around a mouthful of prime rib. “Let her know she’s going to have to crank up production at the cannery.”

“At this rate, I think we’re going to have to put in a few more acres of tomatoes.” Ben grins. “And to think we were worried no one would be interested!”

“We’re in the big time now, for sure,” Mart agrees. “Heck, I remember when I first bought the farm, Trixie and I spent the first few months living on fried eggs and tuna noodle casserole and worrying about being able to afford feed for the chickens!”

“But you still had enough to offer me a home,” Ben points out. 

“And I’ve never been sorry I did,” Mart tells him. “You’ve always been honest and loyal and there when I needed someone to talk to who wasn’t my sister.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” Ben pushes his chair back from the table and slides out, one knee on the patterned carpet. “Mart Belden, would you do me the honor of being my husband?”

He produces the ring, looking up hopefully at the flabbergasted Mart.

“I--I--of course!”

The ring is even a good fit on Mart’s fourth finger. It’s a little gaudy for his taste, and he’s certainly not going to be able to wear it while he’s working in the fields, but what it represents.... He glances from the ring to Ben’s joyful face…a long way from the cowed refugee he’d been when they met. 

“We can go to one of those little wedding chapels on the Strip,” he suggests. “Just do it and go home married. My folks will get over it.” 

“Right. With Trixie’s wedding coming up, Helen’s not going to have much time to fret. And your dad will be cool about it. He always is.”

“Bobby will be thrilled…Honey Badger.”

“Oh, Daddy-o, you say the sweetest things!” Ben plunks himself back into his chair. “What about your other brother, the one I haven’t met yet? What’s Doctor Brian going to think?”

“Whatever he thinks, isn’t going to affect what I think. I love you.”

Apparently, Vegas isn’t feeling romantic that night: there are no lines at all at the wedding chapel they select. Filling out the paperwork takes longer than the actual ceremony. Twenty minutes later, they’re on their way back to the Polo Towers Hotel to celebrate their nuptials. 

Day Two of the trade show passes in a blur as customers inquire about their products. They’re busy answering questions and setting out more free samples of marmalade and chutney. Mart keeps catching sight of his new ring and feeling a little dazed, knowing that it’s official, that he and Ben are officially husband and husband. It's a very good day.

When they get back to Rocky Beach, Jupiter appraises the ring. The gold is real gold and the rock is an authentic three-carat diamond. It’s worth a solid four figures.

“I feel bad now that I only gave the guy fifty bucks for it,” Ben says ruefully.

“It’s good to know it won’t turn my finger green,” his husband laughs. “But really, the most genuine thing I came back from Vegas with is you.”

…


End file.
